Tenten's MP3 Player
by Rai Lockhart
Summary: Team Guy is on a mission to Kumogakure. Tenten brings along her MP3 player to pass the time while in the city, and on the way home. What's does she listen to?
1. Prologue

**A/N: New Story! I know, I shouldn't be starting a new one... but it called to me! **

**This one will be a little different. In ever chapter (excluding this one), you will get a taste of what I think would be on Tenten's MP3 player. I will have some lyrics and everything. Hope you like it.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor any of the songs mentioned in these stories. **

I never was a main stream kinda girl.

Take my MP3 player for example. When everyone else rushed out to get a new iPod, I stuck with my little buddy. They all raved about how their iPod was so much better, but I was content with my little music player. It held so many good memories.

And while everyone else jumped on the bandwagon to fall in love with Sasuke Uchiha, I stuck with the best.

The most handsome, reliable man around.

Neji Hyuuga.

When I first laid eyes on him, I knew that we were meant to be together. But it took him a while to realize that we were mean to be. Ever since we were little, he was always distant. He tried to stay emotionally cold. No one could beat him. He really was a genius. A genius that never noticed the brown haired weapons master that loved him more than he could ever realize. I would always be there for him, yet I always felt like he didn't care.

Boy, was I wrong.

A few months ago, Team Guy was sent on an important mission to Kumogakure. The Raikage needed a message delivered to Tsunade-sama, and she sent us to do it. It was an urgent message, so she needed a fast team. And we are the fastest team, after all.

It was the usual mission for our team. We just thought it to be a quick trip, get in, get out. We had assumed too much, I suppose.

**A/N: I'm working on the new chapter as we speak! It will be written in first person. I hope you enjoy, read and review!**

** Rai**


	2. Kumogakure

**A/N: HOMG, Sorry it took so freaking long to update. Dx Fanfiction had some stupid error up for a whole week, so I couldn't! Gah! Anyway, here it is! Please read, and review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters, nor songs mentioned here. All due respects go to the creators of said things.**

It was a clear day. The sun was shining, it was warm, and there was not a cloud in sight. Lee was busy trying to walk the whole way on his hands, and Neji was watching him with an amused smirk on his face. Gai-sensi was cheering him on. Like I said before, normal mission. We weren't trying to be especially steathly. Kumo and Konoha were on relitively good terms for now, so there would be no major attacks.

We were very close to Kumo now, and Lee had tired himself out.

"Ah! We are almost there, my friends," Lee mentioned with an estatic smile on his face. Same old Lee as always.

"I can see that for myself, Lee." And a typical Neji response to go with it. We charged on, not wanting to be late to our meeting. We picked up the pace, moving so fast everything started to blur around us.

The gates of Kumogakure were huge; across the doors was the symbol on all the Kumo-nin headbands. They were made out of a special stone, and looked beautiful. I gasped upon seeing them for the first time. They were amazing. But the gates were nothing compared to the village itself.

The whole village looked as if it were made out of this white stone. It glinted in the clear sunlight. There were fountains in the streets, statues on street corners. Plants dangled their green leaves everywhere. Small rivers flowed through the village. Even the water seemed to shine and dazzle. The streets weren't like in Konoha. They weren't dirt paths. The buildings had stone pillars carved like different things. Some looked like people, others like lightning. My teammates were just as amazed as I was. Neji's expression was adorable. I had never seen him looking so surprised.

I wondered how they afforded to have their village so beautiful.

No one in Kumogakure seemed to mind us. I guess they didn't marvel everyday at how beautiful their village was. Even when it rains, the village must look spectacular. Gai sensi saw our amazement at the specticule, and just chuckled.

"That's how I was when I first came to Kumo. They buit the city like this to prevent rotting wood and muddy walkways. With the number of storms this country recieves, it was a very smart move on their behalf."

What he said made sense. It was all made out of stone so the rain wouldn't damage it. It was pretty smart.

"I'm gonig to go the Raikage's office. You three are free to do what you like. Meet me here in two hours to head back." I replied with a curt nod, and turned on my heel, only to run into Neji.

"Watch where you're going, Tenten." He said, without looking at me. I was actually glad that he didn't. With my face blazing red, I spun back around, and took off in the opposite direction. Lee and Neji went elsewhere, leaving me alone in the village. No one seemed to mind me, athough a few guys did check me out. I was rather disturbed over this, and after chasing them with very many pointy things, I think they were, too.

I finally reached a small secluded white stone bench. Happily, I took out my small blue MP3 player, and turned it on. The earbuds were slid into their postition, and I leaned back to waste my day listening to music. Hello Goodbye was currently playing.

I quickly turned it to the next song. I didn't have anything against the song, but I was just not in the mood for that at the moment. I needed something catchy, upbeat, and something to take my mind off being so close to Neji. And ever though I had a small obsession with romantic songs, I did like other ones as well.

With a gleeful squee, I started singing along with the next song. "Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time. Come one, just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me!" I snapped on cue. "Good, good, now we're making some progress, Come on just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat." I tapped me toes to the beat.

I was getting odd stares as I sat there, jamming out to The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage by Panic! At the Disco. It had slowly become one of my favorites after hearing Neji hum it. Damn it! In my hurry to forget the Neji incident, it pops back up in my momeory.

A while later, after jamming again to some other songs on my trusty friend, I turned it off, and looked around. It was much later than when I started. I hurried back to the spot we were supposed to meet at, to see Neji and Lee chilling there, playing cards.

"About time you showed up." Ah, more typical Neji. He never was friendly, even to his teamates.

"Neji, be quiet. She got here before Gai-sensi." The Hyuuga prodigy didn't respond. He just continued to stare at his cards, contemplating whether or not he should play them. I wondered what they were playing. Maybe poker. Or maybe rummy. They had started getting into different cards games lately to pass the time I spent wasting my batteries.

"Got any sevens?" He finally asked. I almost fell over, but stopped myself just in time.

_WHAT? GO FISH!_ I had thought they would be playing something not so... well, childish.

"Nope, go fish my youthful companion!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?!"

"As many as it takes for you to realize I will never stop caling you that!

"LEE." Neji's eyes shone with pure annoyance.

"NEJI." Lee's eyes were full of mockery.

I sat down on the stone street so we would form a little triangle. "Would you two stop arguing?"

The both looked at me. I didn't notice Neji's glare soften into a small smile. I was too busy watching Gai sensi prance up, important message in hand.

"We need to get to Konoha as fast as possible. The Raikage warned me there are resistance groups fighting against Konoha and Kumo being allies, and they might attack us once they get wind of this message. And I'd like to return to Konoha in one piece, thanks." The spandex clad ninja waited for Neji and Lee to pick up their cards, and we moved toward the village gates. I regretted not sight seeing around the village. I'd have to come back sometime to do so.

The stone gates slowly opened, and our four man cell moved out of the village. The ninja at the gate waved us goodbye. I slipped my earbuds into my ears. It was going to be a long trip back.

Little did we know, someone else watched us leave Kumogakure.

"Send Team one out for ambush, over."

"Roger that. Team one being sent out, over."

"Good. That is all. Over"

A small click ended the conversation. From his post, a man laughed evily.

**A/N: What now? Ambush team... Muahahaha! Read and review, kthnx.**


	3. Ambushed!

**A/N: Yo! I was getting so excited writing this story. I love the way the ending plays out in my head. The ending of the whole story that is, just not the chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Death Cab for Cutie, I Will Follow You Into the Dark, The Postal Service, or Sleeping In.  
**

I sighed. Lee and Neji had started yet another one of their on-the-way trivia sessions. I tried to drone them out, but it was hard. My MP3 player had been running out of battery juice lately, so I wanted to conserve it for a little bit. I was tempted to remove it from my pouch and start listening to it, but my lack of batteries was telling me to save it for later.

So, I just listened to them babble on and on about random points of interest in Konoha and jutsu.

"Okay Lee, third question. What des the memorial stone represent?"

"That is an easy one, Neji. It represents all the ninja who died in battle, and is a memorial to their heroic deeds. Now, name all of the eight gates."

"Opening, rest, life, pain, closing, joy, shock, and death." Lee nodded; Neji was correct, as always. "My turn. What is chakra?"

"I can not remember. Please hold on a second." Lee ran along, lost in thought. I couldn't remember exactly what chakra was, and I always prided myself in my brilliance.

"Hmmm? The great Lee cannot remember what chakra is? How about you, Tenten?" Of course. Neji turns to me. Humiliation at it's finest.

I just smiled, looking at Neji like it's an easy question. "Chakra is the energy in your body needed to preform jutsu. Duh."

"Anyone could have told me that, Tenten." Oh, haha. Neji and his great sense of humor. "Just tell me where the chakra come from. What two things are combined to make this chakra."

Leave it to the Hyuuga to know what two things have to be mixed. I just rolled my eyes. "Anyone can tell you that, Neji!" I responded, making it sound like it was all too easy.

"Okay then. I'm waiting." Why can't he just pretend I know and ask Lee?

"AHA!" I was saved. Lee had remembered. "Chakra is a mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once these two energies mix, they can be sent to the chakra circulatory system, therefore making it possible to manipulate the energies into things that require chakra."

How does he know that? I started at him with a questioning glance, and he shrugged.

"You are correct." Neji nodded. "Your turn."

"What is the air speed velocity of a swallow?"

"African or European?"

"I don't know..."

And with that, I decided I was going to drown them out. I mean really, swallows? I shock my head, and turned on my MP3 player, slipping the earbuds into place.

_'Love of mine some day you will die, But I'll be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark.'_ I mentally squeed. 'I Will Follow You Into the Dark' by Death Cab for Cutie was an amazing song.

_'No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white. Just our hands clasped so tight, Waiting for the hint of a spark.'_ Every time I heard it, I imagined Neji singing it to me. I imagined he and clasping our hands as we walked into the unknowing world together. I imagined I was the love of his life. My fantasies were so nice.

I had gotten caught up in my daydreaming again, failing to notice Gai-sensei, Neji, and Lee tense up. When I glanced over at Neji and Lee, they had stopped talking. I was about to take my headphones out and ask them what was going wrong when I heard one of my absolute favorite songs come on.

_'Last week I had the strangest dream. Where everything was exactly how it seemed. Where there never any mystery on who shot John F Kennedy. It was just a man with something to prove. Slightly bored and severely confused...'_ The words of The Postal Service rang in my head. I relaxed my muscles, and skipped along.

It was then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look, and was face to face with Neji. I turned off my MP3 player, and slipped out the earbuds.

"Yes, Neji?"

"We're being followed. We'd all appreciate it if you kept that thing off for a little while." I nodded, awestruck. How could I have missed the fact we were being followed? I wanted to slap myself in the forehead repeatedly.

Oh man, what Neji must think of me right now. So caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice what was going on. I just stood there, seeing as we all had stopped, berating myself. I slipped my MP3 player in my pouch while cursing my stupidity.

The only thing about berating yourself is that you semi-forget what's going on. Your body is there... It's just your mind has gone into it's own world for a bit. I was like that as Neji looked around, Byakugan on, looking for our followers.

When I finally came to my senses, I drew a kunai. But it was too late.

"TENTEN!" Lee screamed. My eyes widened in shock as a kunai pierced my right arm. It stung; I suspected poison.

Then our ambushers came out of nowhere. There were five of them. I felt stupid for not realizing they were there, but it was too late for that now. One of them started the Kage Buushin no Jutsu, and clones appeared, surrounding us. Neji got into his stance, I took out a few kunai, and Lee and Gai-sensei started the hand to hand combat.

I threw a kunai at someone who was headed straight for Lee's back, making it disappear with a poof. He nodded his thanks after making three of them disappear.

I was busy fighting my own battles by then. I had pulled out my staff by now, and I was holding them back. I threw needles every chance I got. I could hear Gai-sensei behind me, smashing clones everywhere.

"This is useless. We're only fighting clones!" Neji said, as he shoved two of them in the stomach, resulting in two poofs.

"But we will never know where the real ones are if we don't fight the clones. They cannot have that much chara to keep this up forever." Lee elbowed one, while ducking an attack from another. I could see them, as I had to turn around to fight some other clones.

"Thats what I thought about Naruto," Neji muttered.

"But Lee, _we_ don't have enough chakra or stamina to keep this up for that long," I pointed out. I narrowly missed two shuriken laced with poison. I might not be a poisons master, but I could tell when a weapon had poison on it. The tip was slightly darker than the rest of the weapon, an easy target to see for the trained eye.

Poison...

None of the shuriken so far had had poison on it. Only the first kunai and these two had poison...

That meant the attacker was behind me! I spun on my heel, attacking more clones as I searched for the source of the poison laced weapons. Some more clones ran at me.

"Hmm... she must have figured it out. She is looking almost directly at us, yet can't see. It will only be a matter of time before she can tell white eyes, though. Take her down immediately." I kept searching, unaware of the orders for my death.

I just knew I had to keep attacking the clones. One by one, the clones poofed away. But my body was becoming weaker; the poison had been strong. I winced in pain as my arm began to burn badly.

But nevertheless, I kept fighting. That's what ninja are trained to do.

I kept attacking with my weapons, watching the clones go away. Until, one of them didn't go away. I had hit a living person!

Instead of focusing on the other clones, I just focused on him. I jabbed and stabbed, aiming my attacks directly at his body.

The pain in my arm had now extended to my leg. A kunai hit me, rendering my leg useless. I stood, weight supported by the staff and my usable leg. Neji and Lee were having no better luck, I presumed, as there were still so many clones.

Even though one leg was useless, and my arm was stinging, I kept throwing my needles and my kunai. These clones were not going to win.

My stamina was running low. It was getting harder and harder for me move at the same pace. My leg was bleeding pretty badly now. I held it as I aimed my weapons. They didn't miss their mark, as expected. I turned to face Neji; I had found the actual people! I opened my mouth, expecting to tell him the good news.

What I didn't expect, though, was the immense pain that went through my body.

At that moment, five kunai pierced my flesh.

One went through my other leg. Another hit my left shoulder. One of the larger kunai had struck me in the right section of my chest, to close to my heart for comfort. I tarted coughing up blood as one went through my lower back.

I could have stayed conscious if it weren't for the kunai hitting the back of my head. That brought the most pain of any of them. I fell forwards, vision blurring quickly.

I could faintly feel the hardness of the ground underneath my head. My mouth was dripping with blood, my body slowly becoming consumed with poison.

It hurt. Badly.

The last thing I heard before I went under, before everything went black, was someones voice calling out to me.

"TENTEN!"

I had never heard my name said with such passion, such caring, such... love.

The voice wasn't Gai-sensei's, I knew that.

But as I felt the world shutting down around me, I could only think of one thing.

Was it Lee, or was it Neji?

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Erm... please review, of course! Oh, and Tenten's songs are actually based off of my MP3 player. Hehe! I hope you all listen to some of these songs that I put in here, they're really good. **

**Oh, and please check out the story by my good friend Reels; it's called "Average Ten." It's a good story, and the plot she has devised for it is amazingly well thought out.**

** There is a reason I shouldn't be allowed to type authors notes after 11:30 at night... I get too rambley and weird. xD Well, anyway.**

** Rai**


	4. Awoken

**A/N: Ah, my story returns. I hope you like it. Read and review, please.  
**

**Disclaimed: Don't own anything but the idea. **

My eyes fluttered open. There was light streaming through my bedroom window. I squinted; it was really bright. And kind of annoying.

Judging by the weather outside, I'd say I've been down for at least a few weeks, at most a month. I sighed, and moved my arms.

The felt stiff, like I hadn't moved like this in a while. A month in bed can do that to you.

I rubbed the back of my head. To my relief, there was no hole. It healed up nicely. I didn't feel sore, but the stiff-ness was aggravating.

Glancing around my room, I saw a very lovely flower in a vase, along with a picture of our team. Gai-sensi never fails to give us a picture when we're in the hospital. He thinks that we'll forget him if he doesn't. The picture made me smile; Neji looked so unamused, I looked happy, and Lee looked insane. Ah, I love my team. I turned my attention back to the flower. It was a red rose, the flower of love. I wondered who had given it to me.

Lee, or Neji? My question resurrected itself in my brain.

I heard a shuffling out in the hall. My first thought was it must have been the nurse, checking up on me.

The pink hair surprised me. As far as I knew, Sakura only treated long term patients. A month was a while, but still. I was no long term patient.

I raised an eyebrow, watching her shut the door behind her as she came in. She turned and faced me.

When her green eyes found their way into my brown ones, they widened in shock. Sakura looked different. Really different. Her hair was longer than I remembered, and her outfit was different. Her hair was now a little further than her shoulders, and her outfit comprised of a nice red short sleeved top and white Capris. She looked older, her body looked more developed.

Maybe I had been down for two months...

"Tenten..." she murmured softly. "You... This... I... You... wow..."

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Well..." She sighed heavily, taking a seat. I was getting really curious by now. What was so hard to tell me?

"Come on Sakura. I've been in here for a month or two. I'm out of the loop." I grinned. I felt restless, like I needed to go run. That made her frown, like she was agout to cry.

A second later, the frown was gone, replaced by a fake smile. She was holding something back. Had someone died when we were fighting?

"It's good to see your acting normally. We were afraid you'd never wake up. Much less act normal if you did. You've made a great recovery, Tenten." She smiled weakly. The alarm in my head was going off.

"Never... wake up?" I stammered. My eyes were the ones to widen in shock. What was she talking about?

"Tenten..." She looked away. "It's hard to tell you this." That made me more fearful than anything so far. Why was it hard? It shouldn't be hard. I was only out for two months, at the very most. Nothing could have changed that much. And never waking up? Ninja have stayed in he hosipital for half a year, and there was no worries. Why so much for a short term patient like me?

"I mean, after what happened..." Sakura wasn't making any sense to me. What had happened? "You were so bad off when you got here.." I figured I must have been. The kunai in the back of the head and the poison were hard to forget.

"Sakura, just tell me already!" My anger was rising. She was a doctor. Doctors always tell patients bad news! If someone died, I want to know.

Sakura took a few deep breaths, not looking at me at all. I was getting nervous. I wanted for her to tell me what was going on, why was she so worried? Her eyes started tearing up, and she tried to smile, but failed miserably.

"You've been in a coma for the past year," she responded, chosing not to look me in the eye.

My eyes welled up. A... year? I hung my head, not able to say anything. I felt sick inside. I've been dead to the world for a year.

"Tenten..." Sakura same over, and gave me a hug. I didn't respond. I just sat there. We sat like that for about twenty minutes.

"Don't you have to go report to Hokage-sama?" I asked weakly. I felt like being alone right now. To think about it. Being in a come for so long was... depressing.

"Right," she said, giving me one last sad smile. She probably knew how much it pained me.

"Oh, and Sakura?" I said, not looking at her.

"Yes, Tenten?" she questioned, standing in the doorway. I couldn't tell whether she was looking at me or not.

"Please don't tell anyone else." It was then that I looked at her. She was staring straight back, nodding.

"I'll keep it a secret." I don't know why I wanted it to be a secret. I just didn't want to see a ton of people right now. I didn't want to see what the year had done to them, who they had become while I laid here, all alone in my bed. I especially didn't want to see my team. I didn't want to see Neji, or Lee, or what they looked like now. I just wanted to sit here, staring at the wall.

After a while, I stood up. I had even changed over the year. My hair was longer, and I looked older. My face, my body... All of me looked older. And I didn't like it. I wanted to go back before this all happened. I looked at the regulation hospital clothes. I wondered how many people had come to see me since this happened. A lot, most likely. I felt alone.

Seriously alone.

I slunk back to my bed. I was starting to feel terribly depressed, something that hadn't happened since my parents died. And I couldn't figure out why. Being in a coma for a year isn't terrible. Sure, you miss out, but at least it's only been a year, and not a lifetime. If I had died...

_I wouldn't have woken up to find out everyone else had probably moved on._

Tears welled up again. I guess that was my worst fear. That everyone would forget about me. That everyone would have moved on. I would hold everyone back, I just knew it.

A soft knock came from the door. I quickly wiped away my tears, and fell back onto my pillow.

"Tenten." I was relieved to hear Hokage-sama's voice, and not another person my age.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Good, you're awake." The blonde haired busty woman came into my room, pulled up a chair, and sat next to me, files in hand. "I trust you've found out how long you've been in the unresponsive state?"

"Yes ma'am," I spoke, voice quiet and devoid of any emotion.

"Okay. Sakura tells me you don't want anyone else but us to know of your condition. Any reason behind this?" She peered down at me. I felt like I was a test subject, being studied.

"I don't know." I sat in thought for a moment. Why didn't I want anyone to know? "I... I guess I want to see everyone without them acting fake around me. I want to see what they've become without me in their lives."

To my surprise, Tsunade nodded. "You want to see how everyone has changed without you in their lives. I can understand." She looked down at her clipboard again. "I feel the need to tell you that coming out of a coma can be psychologically damaging. We were afraid you might have had brain damage, but after a month, all of our fears were erased. The only one left was that you would never wake up."

It was my turn to nod. So that's why Sakura was so afraid... her mentor even doubted that I would rise again.

"Standard procedure says we should wait at least before letting you out. But, your not an ordinary patient. You've been gone for so long..." her voice trailed off, showing hints of sadness. "You've been gone for so long, I think I might let you out today. As long as I can set one ANBU to follow you. That way, if anything happens, they can take you straight here. They will not interfere with anything, and no one will see them, so if you don't want anyone to think something is up, they won't. Unless you want to be recognized."

I shook my head. "An ANBU would be fine, Hokage-sama." I didn't want to be recognized by anyone.

"Then I'll have your clothes sent right down. Your forehead protector and pouch are in the drawer in your nightstand." She stood up, moved the chair back into place, and left. I slowly stood up, and opened the drawer. My headband and weapons pouch were dust covered, but they were the same as I had left them. The pouch looked as though it had been touched, but I didn't really care. I took it out of the drawer.

I flipped open my pouch, and my MP3 player fell out. Hm... the songs were now outdated, huh...

Curiosity besieged me. I slipped the buds into my ear, turning it on.

_'Step one, you say we need to talk. He walks, you say sit down, it's just a talk.' _

'How to Save a Life' blared into my ears. I saw that the battery was full. As far as I remembered, this was not the last song I was listening to. And the battery was full. Someone had been playing with my MP3 player.

To me, this was more than a music player. I never kept a diary, so some of these songs represented memories in my life. They reminded me of that day. Others represented moods, or people. It was like my diary. And someone had been listening to it.

_'Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life.' _

_'How to save a life...'_

I turned it off, and slipped it back into my pouch. At that moment, Tsunade came into my room, carrying clothes.

"We couldn't find your old ones, Anyway, they probably wouldn't have fit." Probably not. I took the clothes from her hands. "You are to return here after you feel you are finished. Is that understood?" I nodded, and then her tone changed completely.

"Tenten, I want to warn you. Just because your friends have changed doesn't mean they have done it because you weren't here. If someone has improved, don't think you had been holding them back. And if they don't recognize you, don't feel-"

"It's okay, Hokage-sama. I'll be fine," I interrupted her speech. If someone didn't remember me, I'd be okay.

Right?

I could tell even Tsunade was trying to be nice. Normally, if someone interrupted her, she'd be furious. But she just frowned, and left. That's why I didn't want anyone else to know who I was; I didn't want them to feel sorry for me and act differently. I didn't need to be babied. I was not a child anymore.

I quickly got dressed, looking at myself n the mirror. I was wearing a dark blue Chinese styled shirt, like my old one. It fit well. I also had on a black pair of Capri's. Not my favorite color, but it would suffice. I cleaned my headband with the edge of my shirt. It gleamed. I hooked the pouch on, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Two buns would be too suspicious.

I quietly walked toward the door, and stopped out, shutting it behind me.

"Tsunade-sama sent me." I jumped to hear a voice next to me. Looking up, I saw the ANBU promised to me. All I could see was the mop of spiky white hair, one eye, and a mask.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I looked up at him. Yep, it was Kakashi. He wasn't trying to hide himself.

"..."

"Aren't you a jonin?" I asked. Had he been reassigned...?

"Yeah."

"Then... what are you doing here?"

"Tsunade decided it would be fine if I trailed you. I am a former ANBU, after all." I sighed, and shrugged. "It's good to see you walking, Tenten."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." He just nodded lazily, and followed me out of the hospital. When I left the front doors, he was no where to be found. So, he really was going to stay out of my way this whole time. That's good. I started out on my trek around Konoha.

It was different, too. The same village, but there were subtle differences. I walked in front of a few stores, seeing people I knew. Ino was talking to Hinata about something while shopping. As far as I knew, Ino and Hinata weren't that good of friends. But then again, things change.

I slipped through a crowd, making my way toward who knows what, when I bumped into someone. I turned, startled by the contact, to see Shikamaru. "Sorry, ma'am." I just nodded, and continued on my way. I hadn't known Shikamaru that well, so I didn't mind when he didn't recognize me. I just continued on my way, spotting a friend of mine, Shino. He and I had gone on a mission with Sakura and Ino a while ago, and had become friends when I was bored, and didn't want to talk to them.

I walked by him, and he turned to look at me. When I glanced back, I thought I could just barely see the shock on his face, but it quickly disappeared. His logical mind probably wouldn't let him believe that a girl who was in a coma was walking by. I wanted him to shout my name, but he didn't. He didn't do anything. Another friend who didn't remember.

Letting my feet lead me, I made my way to my old training ground. This was about the time we were finishing up from sparring, so I hoped I'd see Neji or Lee there.

Kakashi landed beside me.

"Are you sure you want to go this way?"

I looked at him, and nodded. "I'm sure," I said, with a confidence that belied how I was feeling inside. He noticed this, but did not say a word. In the blink of any eye, Kakashi was no where to be found. And I was almost at the training grounds. Decided it would be best not to let my presence know, I hid. In a bush. I felt like a little kid again, trying to spy on the older ninja.

When I adjusted myself so I could see the clear field, I spotted a tall, black haired man standing next to a tall, brown haired man. It took me a moment to realize who they were. Neji and Lee stood before me, talking about things in a calm manner. I felt out of place, even if I was hidden away.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?" The whisper made me jump a little bit. I turned to see a man with spiky blonde hair. Naruto.

"How did you...?"

"I went to visit Sakura, and noticed your room was empty. When I asked if you had died, I go a 'no' in response. She wouldn't tell me anything, so I figured you were awake."

I turned my attention back to Lee and Neji, holding my finger up to my mouth to signal for Naruto to be quiet.

"Neji, that is great!"

"Yeah, I know. ANBU... I've really gotten better this year."

Lee nodded his agreement. My heart sank. This... year? He's gotten better without me...?

"With my promotion to jonin, and yours to ANBU, we both have done well."

I drooped my head, making a rustling in the bushes. They both turned to where Naruto and I were.

"Who's there?" Came the demanding voice.

Both of us stood up at the same time. Neji and Lee's eyes softened when they saw us. "Naruto, I did not know you had a girlfriend," Lee said, smiling.

It took all of my willpower not to twitch. I glanced over at Naruto, who was grinning. "Yep, this is her!" I could tell he was lying to save my ass, and I was grateful. But I was also more depressed than I was before. Neither had recognized me.

My own teammates didn't recognize me.

I could feel Neji's eyes on my as I moved over to Naruto's side, slightly blushing. I just wanted to get out of here.

"She's pretty." Neji commented. I blushed even more.

"Yeah! Well, we've got... erm... things to do. See ya." He grabbed my arm and pulled me away. When we were out of earshot, he turned to me. "Sorry about that. I just figured that would be the easiest way to get us out of there..."

"It's fine, Naruto. Thanks for getting me out." He asked me if I was okay. I guess he could tell that I was depressed. Naruto always had a sense for these kinds of things. I just nodded, and made my way back to the hospital. Kakashi landed next to me.

"You don't look fine."

"How would you know?"

He looked at me, then shrugged. "I wouldn't. But still." I trudged on to the hospital, ignoring him. He took the hint and shut up. Why couldn't I have gotten him for a sensei instead of Gai-sensei? He was so much better at shutting up.

Back at the training grounds, one Hyuuga boy sat on the ground, still staring at the letter. He was now officaly an ANBU. He couldn't believe it.

"I should go tell Tenten," he murmured. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been able to achieve this. Tomorrow, then."

I prepared for bed in my hospitial room. A slight shuffling noise was hear, and Tsunade came in. "How did it go?"

"They didn't recognize me..." Is all I could say.

Tsunade gave me a hard look, and then did something unexpected. She hugged me.

"They probably saw the likenesses. But Tenten, you have to realize... They've been told for a year that you wouldn't wake up. Ever." I started crying.

"They've done better without me there!"

"They've done better, but not because you were gone. For the first few weeks, Lee and Neji didn't talk to anyone. They didn't train. They just were depressed. They had lost a best friend. It was after I told them that they needed to become better ninja to make sure nothing like this ever happened again that they started training again. You motivated them."

"_You_ motivated them!" I shouted through my tears.

"They came to visit you every day they were in Konoha." That shut me up. "Sakura convinced them that talking to you might help you wake up. That you might hear them. But it never weilded any results. Regardless, they kept talking to you. You helped them get through hard times by being there.

"But I wasn't there." I said, in my defense.

"No. But you helped them become better." And with that, the Hokage let go of me, and left.

That night, I had the strangest dreams. I could faintly hear Neji talking to me.

_'Tenten, you won't believe it. I might be becoming an ANBU soon. All this work paid off..."_

I could hear Lee's voice, too.

_"Tenten, wake up soon. I have missed you so much..."_ Lee's voice was also far away, and very sad sounding.

I heard Neji's voice again.

_" Wake up. Wake up! I don't know what I would do if you die, Tenten..."_

**A/N: Yay for new chapters! Squee! I hope you like it, please review. **_  
_


	5. Release

**A/N: New chapter up! YAY! I feel like playing a game with all of you, look at the bottom for more details, okay?**

**Thanks for all the reviews, hits, and especially the C2 add! I love to read other people's stories, and it so much easier for me to get them from the C2s.**

**Disclaimed: You know the drill. No songs, albums, or characters are mine. **

Neji's voice rang louder in my head as I felt the warm sunlight hit my face.

"I worked so hard for this, and now it's come true. It's like a dream to me."

I didn't want to wake up, but it's rude not to be awake when someone's talking to you. Unless of course, you're in a coma. Then you have an excuse.

"Neji, please shut up." I rolled over onto my side and cracked an eyelid, only to see one of the most surprised Neji faces ever.

"T-T-Tenten?" All he could do was stare at me like I was a freak. I just looked at him with a blank look on my face. "Y-You're awake..."

I resisted the urge to slap myself in the forehead. I had almost forgotten that Neji didn't know I had woken up. I shut my eyes and opened my mouth to speak, only to be stopped by something that shocked me.

Neji. Hyuuga. Was. Hugging. Me. Me, as in no-last-name-Tenten. Me, as in the girl that he had never noticed as anything but some kid who threw pointy objects at people's heads to kill them.

"So... What's the story, morning glory?" I asked as he backed away. I was smiling brightly at him.

"Why didn't the hospital alert us to your status?" he asked, ignoring my question.

"I asked them not to," I responded, looking out the window. I chose to ignore his all seeing white eyes for the moment.

"Why?" It didn't matter; I could feel them boring into the back of my head. I sighed. Did I really feel like telling Neji why I had asked Tsunade-sama not to tell anyone?

"I wanted to see if anyone would recognize me. And, before you ask, no, they didn't." I turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Well, you obviously didn't come to see me or Lee." In one quick motion, I swept my hair into a ponytail. His eyes grew large as he remembered. "That was... you?"

"Yeah. Thanks for remembering me, Neji." I shot him a sarcastic smile, and told him to get out. He looked at me with hurt eyes, which made my heart beat painfully, and left. The depression I thought I had left last night came back. No matter what I did, I couldn't shake it. You know that feeling you get when you're chronically sick? You think you're better, but then it comes back? It feels like... like... A fever you can't sweat out.

Yeah, that was it.

About an hour later, Tsunade-sama can in to check on me. I was curled up with my knees hugged to my chest, staring out the window.

Konoha stilled looked sunny and happy. It should be a crime to be sunny and happy when a resident is depressed or sad.

But then again, it would be rainy and stormy all the time if that happened, and then I would complain that it should be a crime that Konoha be dreary when I was happy. If I ever felt happy again, that is.

The tears had stopped coming, but I still felt terrible. Why had I done that? I liked Neji so much! He was my best friend, and I pushed him away. All because he didn't realize that I was a walking miracle yesterday. I turned to face her.

"Tenten, we've decided that it's okay to release you today. Your health is perfect, you've woken up again, and everything is fine." Her amber eyes met my chocolate ones. I nodded dully, and she handed me a key. "It's keys to your new apartment. We've had everything in storage, and now it's been moved in." My eyes widened slightly.

"What happened to my parents house?"

Tsunade looked down, and I knew that something bad had happened. She didn't look at me as she spoke. "We... we sold it. Since you had been out for over six months, which is when we start doing these things, we sold it to a newlywed couple. I'm sorry," she mumbled as an after thought.

I didn't say a word. It was the custom to sell a shinobi's place if they were considered a long term patient. I silently got dressed after Tsunade left, pulling out all the meager possessions I had in the room. I went to the dor, pulled it open, and left. I was yet again alone in this world, heading to a new apartment I couldn't even call home. The only person that I felt I could talk to was Naruto, mostly because he had recognized me and saved me from embarrassment.

And Naruto was too busy being the hero to talk to me.

I followed the handwritten directions Tsunade had given me. I ended up at an apartment complex that many ninja used, and I found the way to my room. I slipped in the key, and found all my things bunched up in the front hallway. Great... I had to unpack, too. I shut the door, and plopped down on the ground. I was stuck in a place that was nothing like home should be.

Two hours later, after much chakra usage and pure agonizing, I had the major furniture arranged how I wanted it. The other stuff would have to wait for later; I was famished. I pulled my hair up into their buns, and tied my headband in place. It felt refreshing to be dressed up in my shinobi outfit again.

I stepped put of my door, and walked down the steps. I bumped into someone, and heard a familiar voice mumble the response.

"Kiba?" I looked up to see Kiba, Ino, Hinata, and Chouji.

"Tenten?" Kiba sputtered, looking at me like I was a zombie. Am I that frightening?

"Am I? Or am I someone else?" I raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what they'd say.

Ino looked me over, and exchanged looks with everyone.

"We have the facts, and we're voting yes." I smiled at their response.

"It feels so nice to have people to remember me." Hinata smiled, and Ino gave me a hug. Kiba smirked, and Chouji gave me a thumbs up.

"We could never forget you, Tenten!" Ino was smothering me. I was about to say something when Hinata pulled her off of me. I just nodded my thanks.

Kiba was nice enough to treat me for lunch, and then Ino insisted that we go shopping for new outfits.

"A girl can never have too many clothes," she insisted. I wondered if that was true for her, as I had only seen her in two outfits. Kiba and Chouji decided not to go with us, so it was just Hinata, Ino, and I.

I don't think I've ever been so bombarded with clothes in my life. Ino bought me exactly ten outfits, because she thought it went so well with my name.

When asked why she was buying all these clothes, she just laughed. "Buying clothes is my way... How to save a life," she said, and then frowned when I asked her why she really did it. "Actually," she admitted, "I could tell you were depressed, and shopping always helped me."

I guess it did help me. I got to have fun with Ino and Hinata, both of whom had changed so much in one year. I ended the shopping tripe with some relly cute outfits that fit nicely. Ino had also bought me some accessories, shoes, and underwear. Hinata was there to make sure that it looked good on me, as Ino was sometimes unreliable. I forgot about Neji, about the coma, and I enjoyed myself. It was nice, and I wished the shopping would never end. I was bummed out when it did, but I accepted it, and took the bags from Ino.

When I finally got home at about nine o'clock, I was beat. The bed was looking really nice right about now. It had been... A hard days night.

I changed into the pajama's Tsunade had given me, and lay in my bed. I stared at the ceiling, willing sleep to come over me. It had been an insanely tiring day, and I knew I needed it.

Too bad I wasn't able to sleep. Darn it, I had started something new after being asleep for so long. I was now a certified non-sleeper, in my own mind. An Insomniac.

I pulled out my MP3 player, hapily listening to the soothing music I used to live on.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you..._ Evanessance blared into my ears. I quickly turned down the volume, and switched the song. I wasn't the soothing music I was looking for.

'_The I.V. and your hospital bed, this was no accident, this was a therapeutic chain of events.' _Ah, Camisado. What can I say, I have an unhealthy obsession with Panic! At the Disco. _'Can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid, sit back, relax, sit back, relapse again.'_

My eyes slowly shut. Looking back on the day as I turned my MP3 player off, I knew that I had made Neji feel bad. What a terrible thing to do, no? I guess I should have done it. It's so easy to say that you will, but in reality, it's hard to. To Listen to you heart, I mean.

I took out the earbuds, and slipped them onto the nightstand I had moved there earlier today. I struggled to stay awake so I could continue to think, but it was hard.

Sleep over took me. I had to Give up. Sleep was a powerful foe.

_I saw a girl yesterday that looked a lot like you, Tenten. I wanted it to be you. So badly. If you were here, I could feel complete again..._

It was Neji's voice. In the few seconds before I feel asleep, I realized that he had recognized me. And it made my heart ache.

I knew who left the rose I had taken and placed on my nightstand.

I wanted him to be next to me, to give him a hug, to tell him I'm sorry.

"I love you, Neji Hyuuga," I whispered in my sleep.

** A/N: Game time! In my story, there are 8 names to albums from bands hidden. If you can find at least five of them, I'll reward you with a special prize. I'll write a one-shot with a couple of your choice, dedicated in your honor. Doesn't sound like much, but since I suck at computer drawing, I thought this would be the best prize. If you can find all eight, then I'll even make it a chapter story. Sounds great, no?**

**You guys can either PM your answers, or submit them in a review. For all of you who get at least five right, I'll put you in a RNG and get the winner! I'll then contact you via PM about the story. Game ends whenever I update with the newest chapter.**

**Review, please! **

**Rai**


	6. Rose

**A/N: Okay, update! This is it, folks. The moment you've all been waiting for. The winner of my contest is RawrRemy. She got seven out of the eight right! I'll PM you about the oneshot later. Oh, hope you all enjoy! Please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned here. I only own the idea.**

It has been a good week, I guess.

I've mostly been spending time with everyone but my team members. I just haven't felt ready to talk to them yet. Especially not Neji, whom I made such a fool of myself in front of. I feel so mean now... He's talked to me for a whole year. He's missed me so much. And all I could do was yell at him? My teammates were definitely the last people I wanted to see since I've woken up.

But today is different. Today, I will have lunch with Lee. We will talk about old things, new things, and things that have happened this past year.

Just not about Neji.

I made my way to the restaurant we were going to meet at.

"Tenten, my youthful flower!" Ah, I was almost happy to hear the word youth said. _Almost._

"Lee, do you have to call me that?" I turned to see a tall, dark haired, muscular man. A different Lee than I had remembered, but I should have been expecting that.

"Of course, Tenten. I always will call you that," he said with a wide smile.

I shrugged, and followed him inside. The host led us to a table, and we sat.

In silence, I might add.

"So... 'sup?" I thrive on conversation.

"Nothing much. I have become a jounin since we last... met."

I nodded, sipping the water I had ordered moments earlier. "Yeah, so I've heard." He shot me a questioning glance. "Naruto told me," I quickly lied. I didn't want him to know that girl had been me. It was bad enough Neji knew, and my reaction to him finding out was bad enough for me. Besides, it was believable.

Naruto and I have been talking more and more recently. Something I never thought would happen, but then again, everything else is changing. Change is natural.

"Oh."

More silence. Our food came, and we ate in silence.

After the dishes were picked up, Lee looked at me with an intensity I've never felt from him before.

"I missed you, Tenten," he admitted quietly. I was taken aback by the sadness in his voice, the softness and care in his eyes.

My mind returned to the rose that had since withered and died. Was it his? Had I really been wrong?

The check came and went, and we talked for a bit on what he had done, what I have been doing, and what we will do later this week.

Twenty minutes later, we emerged into the sunny street. I was smiling, and I waved to him as I left. "Bye, Lee! Thanks for lunch!"

"Any time, Tenten." He smiled again, and went in the opposite direction.

Instead of going home like I was planning, my feet carried me to our old training ground. I hadn't been here since the episode with Naruto, Neji, and Lee.

I surveyed the area. It hadn't changed at all. I decided in that moment that I loved it here, where everything was exactly how I left it.

I sat down and leaned up against an old oak tree. I slipped my ever faithful MP3 player out of my pouch, and inserted the earbuds into place.

_All night, Hearing voices telling me, that I should get some sleep, because tomorrow might be good for something. Hold on, I'm feeling like I'm headed for a, breakdown._

_And I don't know why._

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Matchbox 20's Unwell played in my ears. It was bittersweet.

_And I've been talking in my sleep._

The song ended, and another started. The soft melody made me whole body relax as I looked up at the clouds. I felt like Shikamaru now.

_I've got a cupboard with can's of food, filtered water, and pictures of you. _ Ah, the Postal Service. We Will Become Silhouettes.

I zoned out of my music, going into thoughts I wanted push into the back of my mind. Thoughts of Neji, Lee, and that damned rose.

Was it Neji who gave it to me? I mean, he wasn't complete anymore without me. He had said so himself. And I had felt myself thinking back to Neji's voice in my dreams instead of Lee's voice. That had to mean something, right?

I slowly closed my eyes, letting the music engulf me.

There were millions of thoughts zooming around my head. My emotions were running high.

The seemingly age old question hit me again. Neji, or Lee? Who would go through the trouble of getting me a rose?

It seemed out of character for Neji. He was so cold, distant, and stoic.

But Lee seemed like the type who would buy another type of flower. One that represented health and... youth. Not _love_.

Did anyone really think of me in that way? Maybe the rose was a fluke. Maybe they ran out of the average, boring flowers. The ones made just for me. The ones that said 'Yeah, sorry you're in here. See you soon."

That was what I normally got, anyway.

But the look in Lee's eyes when he said he missed me. The hurt in Neji's when I told him to get out, that I didn't want to see him.

Those just weren't average expressions for my teammates. I knew they cared, but did they really care that much?

_He's everything you want, he's everything you need. He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things, at exactly the right time, but he means nothing to you and you don't know why._

But who was he? Who was it that I wanted, that completed me?

Lee, or Neji?

I felt like slamming my head against a wall.

I started to sing along with the song subconsciously.

Neji would never feel that way about me, I reasoned. I'm just that girl with an obsession with pointy objects.

And Lee wouldn't, either. I mean, this is the same youth obsessed kid who pronounced his undying love for Sakura.

As far as I know, I'm not a pink headed medical ninja. If I were, I wouldn't be battling with confusion and self depression.

Everything that had been so constant under my feet was falling apart. My teammates, whom I had known for so long, were like new people to me.

I didn't know anything about them anymore. Screw what Tsunade had said; they did better without me. I stood up, and slammed my fist into the tree.

It hurt. But I didn't cower from the pain. I cherished it. It was a true, non mixed up feeling. Pain never changed, either.

I was just about at the end of Vertical Horizon's 'Everything You Want'.

It was then, even through my music, that I heard the most heavenly voice sing along with the song.

"I am everything you want. I am everything you need. I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be. I say all the right things at exactly the right the right time. But I mean nothing to you, and I don't know why."

I spun on my heel and came face to face with him.

My eyes widened. There was a look like I had never seen before.

It was soft and caring. No, it was a loving look.

My heart leapt for joy. Someone did care.

I turned my music off, and ran to him. The earbuds fell out of my ears, following my MP3 player to the ground. It made a soft thud as the blue music player fell, forgotten, on the ground. I would come back to get it later. But now, I was so immersed in my happiness that I didn't care.

I gave him a huge hug.

He returned my embrace with equal passion and love.

"I love you, Tenten. This year has been hell without you."

The tears were coming again. But these were tears of pure happiness, not hurt and pain. I buried my head into his chest, feeling complete. I felt a hand on my chin as he lifted my head.

It came closer, and closer... And our lips met. My heart raced, and my eyes closed. The pain was going away.

This was definitely not what I was expecting. Someone really, really did love me. There was no mistaking who left that rose now.

When our lips finally parted, I looked into his eyes, and I smiled.

"I love you too, Neji Hyuuga. I love you so much."

**A/N: Bet you all saw that one coming. So, this is the end. My story is now complete. I know, sad, isn't it! It is a happy ending to a very depressing story. I kinda wanted to make it sad, and have the rose actually be a fluke, but I already had a plan for my story. Neji had to be the one to save her from the depression. And I was inspired to write this story after an AMV using Vertaical Horizon's 'Everything You Want.'**

**I hope you all have enjoyed my story. It's been fun writing it, and reading all the reviews. To everyone who has read this story, I thank you. It's you all who make writing worthwhile. I salute you all. I hope you will continue to read my other stories! Lots of love, and tons of thanks.**

**Rai Lockhart**


End file.
